Seasons of Love and Seasons of Hate
by TakeMeTakeMeILoveYou
Summary: He Never Realized How Beautiful The Seasons Were Until Her, and How Ugly They Can Be When She's Gone. Written For rentchallenge's Speed Challenge 36 on LJ.[ADSxTC]Rated T for some suggestive stuff and a little language.


  
Title: Seasons of Love and Seasons of Hate  
Author: RJ (thebohoproducer)  
Pairing/Characters: Angel/Collins  
Word Count: 653  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Summary: Collins love Winter, Spring, and Summer, but Hates the fall  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I ain't da owner  
Spoilers: Guess Who Dies?  
Warnings: Sugested Sex, Some Language, and two Character Deaths  
Notes: Not my best but I tried my best and thats what counts. It is kinda weird and abstract.  
Special Thanks/Dedications: My Language Arts Teacher Mr. Wolfe for being a constant support in my writting and to the weather in Iowa for raining and snowing all with in the time frame of 48 hours, and to my three bestest friends Pookie, Maureen, and Yoko Ono (yeah we have weird nicknames for eachother) and of course Jonathan Larson, THANK YOU!

**Collins loved the winter.**  
It has to have been his favorite seasons.  
He loved the way the snow falls.  
He loved the way you feel when you come inside from the cold and get under the covers.  
He never really loved it until her.  
He loved the way she cleaned his wounds, all though it hurt like a bitch.  
He loved the sound her drumsticks made when they hit the plastic of her pickle.  
He loved the beat she kept while drumming.  
His favorite part thrill he got when she called him her Lover.  
He loved the fact the he was her Lover.  
He loved to give her sweet kisses in the snow  
He loved her

**Collins loved the Spring.**  
It has to have been his second favorite season.  
He Never loved it until he met her.  
He never really noticed it existed until her.  
She made the black cloudy days of spring, turn sunny and blue.  
His favorite part was the thrill of kissing her in the middle of a storm.  
He loved the way they both fit into his coat.  
He loved the way he covered her and protected her from the rain as they ran to they're apartment.  
He will always love her

**Collins loved the Summer.  
**It has to have been his third favorite season.  
He Never really cared about the 4th of July until her.  
He Never really liked the fireworks until her.  
He loved the way she whispered in his ear.  
He loved the fact that if anyone else heard it, they would gasp at how...well dirty it was.  
He loved the way she took off her shirt, her skirt, everything, then helped him.  
He loved the way she made him say "God, I love you".  
His favorite part was the thrill he got when she moaned.  
He loved the way they gazed at each other after they were done.  
He loved the way they said "I love you" each other before they went to bed.  
He hated the way he found her first lesion in September.  
No Matter What He Will Always Love Her

**Collins hated the Fall.**  
It has to have been the worst time of the year.  
He used to love it.  
He hated the way she stopped wearing heels and skirts, and began to wear more common clothes.  
He hated that she stopped drumming  
He hated the way she sweat in the middle of the night.  
He hated the way she shook.  
He hated the way the number of lesions on her grew.  
He hated the way she became weaker.  
He hated submitting her to the hospital.  
He hated how pale she looked and how skinny she got.  
He loved the way she said "I'll aways love you Tom"  
He loved the way her lips felt on his, for the last time  
He hated the way she died in his arms.  
He hated that they only got to 999, one kiss short of 1000  
He loved the fact that they'll met again soon.  
He hated the fact that she was really dead.  
She was gone.  
The Love of his life.  
His queen.  
His Angel.  
He kissed his fingers and put them on the cold polished wood of the casket.  
"I hate the fall," Collins mumbled to himself as he walked away from her grave. Her drumsticks in hand.  
It was a beautiful Halloween, but for Collins the sky was black and cloudy.  
He heard his friends fighting as he walked up the hill.  
He couldn't take it anymore.  
"You all said you'd be cool today so please for my sake," Collins pleaded.

**10 months later**  
He loved the way he said "goodbye" to everyone.  
He loved the way he said "God, I've missed you so much" to her.  
He loved the thrill he got from kiss number 1,000.  
He loved the fact that they would be together forever. 


End file.
